


tremendous dynamite

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts when Jared realizes he can lift her up with one hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tremendous dynamite

It starts when Jared realizes he can lift her up with one hand.

In all honesty, it kind of starts before that, at the beginning of the season when he meets the new Ruby and spends long Vancouver evenings hanging out on set with Genevieve now as well as Jensen. She's hot and he's single, and he thinks about it, but his break-up with Sandy isn't that long past and dating a co-star is never the greatest idea. And so he settles for looking, for joking and teasing and enjoying her company, and sometimes for thinking of how she would feel under his hands when he wraps his hand around his dick in his bed at night.

But then there's the sex scene. Jared's a gentleman - his mom raised him right - and he tries to keep it professional but Genevieve is in front of him, petite and beautiful and half-naked, and he has to will his dick to stay soft. The camera rolls as she writhes needily against him but when he slides a hand under her ass to lift her into his lap, he does a double-take when her body moves easily, supported fully by his one arm.

This time his thoughts aren't so easy to ignore, especially when his hand is twined in Genevieve's long hair and her lips are slanted against his in a kiss, and as she grinds against him, Jared can't help but imagine how the situation would play out if they weren't wearing so many clothes.

Nevertheless, he's a gentleman, goddammit, and he makes it through the scene with his dignity still intact and the sexual harassment charges still unfiled. It's only when they're both wrapped in huge, comfortable robes that he dares to make conversation and says with a yawn, "Was it good for you?"

Genevieve laughs, letting her hair fall back over her shoulders. "You rocked my world, Jared."

He shrugs. "I do what I can." Together, they wander towards the trailers and after the holy-shit-I-can-lift-her-with-one-hand moment, Jared's brain isn't functioning well enough to stop the words from coming out of his mouth as he says, "I know this is, like, the most inappropriate timing ever, but do you wanna go get a drink with me tonight?"

Genevieve looks over with a smile. "First you get me naked, then you ask me out. I see how it is, Padalecki."

"Shit, no, I didn't-" Jared stammers. "It's not because you were naked. The nakedness was good - it was way more than good - but I wanted to ask you out anyway and I have sucky timing and-"

"Could be worse," she says. "You could've asked me out when I was sitting on your lap in there. That would've sucked."

Jared's shoulders relax as he's reminded again how much he actually, genuinely likes Genevieve, and he asks hopefully, "So that drink?"

"Pick me up at 10?" She bites her bottom lip and amends, "From the parking lot."

Jared grins, broad and delighted. "I'll be there."

+++

 

They never make it to a bar. Genevieve's place is closer and the promise of alcohol is enough to lure Jared inside. One beer follows another follows another, and before he knows it, they're on the couch in a retake of the day's shoot with Genevieve in his lap, her hair falling in a curtain between their faces as she kisses him.

She tastes of tequila, and her mouth is sweet and hot against Jared's as she presses her body up against his with eagerness. She feels delicate under Jared's hands and he slides his fingers through her hair as he pulls her in and licks the taste of alcohol out of her mouth before she shifts back to murmur, "You thirsty?"

Jared raises an eyebrow and Genevieve reaches back to pour two shot glasses full of tequila.

He licks his lips as she tips one into her own mouth but frowns when she passes him the second one with the instruction, "Wait a second."

She pulls her shirt over her head and drops her necklace to the carpet before leaning in, catching Jared's lower lip between her teeth in a mixture of a kiss and a bite. He winces, still smiling against her mouth, but his smile gets wider when he looks down to see that she's sliding her bra off.

He didn't look all that much when they were filming but now in the dim light of her hotel room, he drinks in the sight of her bare breasts, pert and soft with dark nipples already hardening into peaks. He cups one, mindful of the tequila in his other hand, and Genevieve drops her head back with a pleased moan when he squeezes gently.

Her smile is wicked when she looks back at him but Jared's mouth goes dry when she presses her hands to her own tits so that her cleavage is just under Jared's line of sight. "How about that drink?"

Jared doesn't need to be asked twice.

Nestling the shot-glass between her breasts, he strips his own shirt off and presses his lips just under her cleavage before pouring the liquid down over smooth skin into his mouth. He licks up the alcohol as soon as he's swallowed the half-gulp, burying his face in her tits as he kisses and licks every inch of skin his tongue will reach, and then lifts his head to give her a taste of her own body.

She's writhing harder now, grinding down against Jared's dick through their jeans, and he reaches up to pinch at her nipples, getting rougher at Genevieve's moan of encouragement. "God, Jared..."

Their jeans are an obstruction but one that's easily overcome when she stands, breasts sliding out of Jared's hands as she pushes her jeans and panties down with haste. Jared does the same, grabbing a condom from his pocket as he goes, but his gentlemanly instinct kicks back in before she can settle again. "You sure you want to-"

"It's been four months," she says, breathy and desperate. "God, I want to."

Jared's eyes widen and Genevieve smirks, lips curving up in a half-smile that Jared wants to kiss off her face as she whispers, "You have no idea how much I wanted this."

His eyes travel down over her breasts, her stomach, her hips, down to the dark curls above her pussy and the creamy skin of her thighs as she straddles him and touches his dick with the lightest brush of her fingers.

His breath won't come but he gasps out, "I, uh- I think I have some idea." She smiles, arching forward into his hands as he cups and squeezes her tits again, and Jared's half-convinced he's dreaming. "Please tell me this isn't just a dream. If I wake up and it's just me and my hand, I'm gonna be pissed."

Genevieve laughs with honest amusement rather than feigned humor, and Jared feels almost embarrassed when she teases, "This a common jerk-off fantasy for you?"

She punctuates the question with a stroke of his dick and Jared returns the favor by sliding his fingers along the wetness between her legs and thumbing over her clit as she shivers against him.

"Yeah," he admitted, even more turned on by the way she whimpers as he rubs his fingers over her cunt, not pushing inside yet. "Pretty fucking common. I was tryin' to be professional but fuck, you're hot." She grinds down on his fingers with a gasp and he laughs. "Really, really hot."

"What did you think about?" she asks, face flushed but mischief glinting in her eyes. "What did you want to do to me?"

"Everything." He tugs on one of her nipples with his free hand as he slides two fingers inside her, and he feels her clench around him with a cry. "Jesus, everything."

Her breathing is fast and shallow. "Way to be specific," she teases before meeting his eyes. "How about I tell you mine and you tell me yours?"

She pulls the condom from his hand as Jared fumbles for his answer, and she rips it open as he says, "Y-yeah. Sounds good. Ladies first-"

He cuts himself off with a groan as she slides the condom down over his aching dick, stroking a few times under the pretence of making sure it's secure as she says straight-up, "I wanted to suck you so fucking badly. Wanted to see how much of your dick I could take."

Jared closes his eyes and groans. This is going to be over a lot sooner than he wants if he comes just at the thought of Genevieve on her knees, her pretty little mouth wrapped around the length of his cock as she swallows down as much of it as she physically can.

Fortunately, he's distracted by a kiss on his lips and feels her move forward on his lap as she murmurs against his cheek, "I wanted- I want your dick in my mouth. Want those huge hands in my hair and on my face while you push it in, and wanna feel you fuck my mouth. God, I thought about that so many times and every single time I came before you did."

She lifts up, and Jared feels his cock press against her cunt, already slick with arousal as she grips his shoulders but doesn't lower herself down yet.

"Where did you want me to come?" he asks, surprised that he can form words. "When you thought about me, where did you want me to come?"

"My mouth," she says instantly before changing her mind. "My tits. My face, my ass, my stomach... Anywhere." She closes her eyes as she sinks down, and Jared's gasp joins her punched-out breath when the head of his cock pushes inside the heat of her pussy.

It's tight, and he asks, uncertain, "You okay? Tell me if you can't - it's happened before, and we can always-"

She shakes her head and bites her lip as she sinks down further in one slow but continuous movement until Jared realizes in amazement that the whole thick length of him is pushed up inside her, her slim body held on his lap by the dick currently splitting her open. She whimpers, head falling against his shoulder, and he holds her up as she says, "God, I'm so full..."

"You okay?" he asks again but is relieved when she opens her eyes.

"I'm good. It feels amazing..."

She clenches around him as she tries to get her thighs in a better position and Jared grips her hip tightly, cock twitching and pulsing at the feel of Genevieve's pussy around him. His hand slides under her ass, but he asks before he starts, "You ready to-"

"Yeah," she murmurs, starting to move. "Fuck me." She smiles. "I'm still waiting to hear what you jacked off to."

Jared laughs, which turns into a whimper when Genevieve raises herself up and lowers down again, setting a steadily increasing rhythm as she rides his dick. "I was gonna say eating you out," he says, "but I think you kinda covered oral."

"Anal?" she suggests and Jared has to redouble his thou-shalt-not-come efforts as he tries to breathe.

"What-"

"Sorry," she says, not looking at all apologetic. "Maybe that should've waited until the third date."

"Are you trying to kill me?" he asks playfully. "Y'know, this is going to be over quick if you start talking like that."

"So you start talking for me," she prompts. "C'mon, Jared. Tell me something you wanted to do to me. I'm here, I'm all yours, and you can do whatever you want." She trails her hands down over her tits and belly before rubbing over her clit in easy circles. "Give me an example."

"I thought about fucking your tits," Jared blurts out and is pleased when Genevieve bites her lip and starts moving faster rather than looking appalled and moving away. "They're awesome... I- I thought about getting them slicked up with soap or lube-"

"Or chocolate sauce," she adds, leaning against him and biting at his earlobe as their hips move in time.

"Or that," Jared says, feeling his cock pulse at the suggestion. "I'd press your tits together and just slide between them like I belonged there. You'd encourage me, and I'd get you off while I did it, just to feel you come apart when I fucked your tits, and then I'd come all over your chest and your face."

Genevieve groans and rubs her clit faster. "Yes..." Jared moves to help but she guides his hands to her breasts with the moan, "Mmm, your hands." She opens her eyes, cheeks flushed and lips bitten red as she fucks herself on Jared's dick. "Touch me. Rough as you want, just please, touch me."

Lost in the tightness of her cunt and the pleasure coursing through him, Jared is glad for the instructions and gropes her tits firmly, squeezing and massaging them in his hands before pinching and tugging on her nipples as she bucks and groans. "Yeah. Fuck, that's it. I'm close, Jared-"

Putting one hand behind her back for support, Jared presses his face to her tits again. His dick throbs as he closes his mouth around one of her nipples, sucking it to a nub and then running his teeth over it before doing the same to the other one. He sucks hard, nipping and teasing with a decent amount of force, and as he tugs again gently with his teeth, he feels the exact moment that Genevieve comes.

She tenses up, her back arching to offer up her tits, and her cunt tightening around him to send him tumbling over the edge after her with an answering groan. He yells, grabbing at her hips and her ass and whatever he can to anchor himself there with her as his release spills out of him in a wave of pleasure. They shudder together, hit with the force of their climax, and Jared feels flooded with floating heat from where their bodies are joined.

Spiraling down, they collapse on the couch, naked, sweating and gasping for breath, and Jared lifts his arms to wrap her in a comfortable embrace as she tucks herself against him in a way that already seems easy and natural. His dick slips free as she climbs off of him but his thighs are still covered with sweat and her come as they settle back on the couch to catch their breaths.

Jared isn't surprised that Genevieve pulls it together quicker than he does but he's gratified by the dazed, satisfied smile on her face when she looks over at him and says, "We should definitely go get a drink together more often."


End file.
